


The Arm Band

by Lenimph



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenimph/pseuds/Lenimph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Isabela's changing of her outfit for Hawke. Contains lesbians, jokes about panties, and other silly things. One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arm Band

In her best attempt not to wake up sleeping Hawke, Isabela slipped out of the warrior's arms and made her way to the edge of the bed, leaving the soft sheet's warm embrace.

"Bloody damn it's cold," the naked Riviani muttered under her breath as her bare feet found the floor and goose bumps emerged across her dark skin. She paused for a moment, letting her eye adjust to the darkness of Hawke's moonlit bedroom, before sneaking across the room, picking up her personal items that were scattered across the stone floor. Quickly, she found her boots, tunic, and sash, but one thing seemed to be hiding from her golden eyes.

"I can't find my blasted underwear!" she said in frustration, bending over to look under the bed with the rest of her pirate swag still in hand. On a normal occasion such as this she would have borrowed a pair from her partner of the night, but this was a special pair she acquired on her last docking in Ferelden and she was not going to leave them behind. Hawke, apparently sensitive to Isabela's outburst, woke up in her bed with a stir and sat up. Isabela glanced back to see Hawke leave her bed and walk over to the where the small embers glowed in the fireplace. The pirate watched as the other naked woman threw a small log into the embers, managing to quickly raise flames and bring light to the former dark room, and turned back around to see her.

"Still here, Isabela?" Hawke said while smiling wickedly at the naked pirate. Isabela smirked back while crossing her arms and leaning against the bedpost.

"Hand them over," Isabela said.

"What are you talking about?" Hawke replied in her typical snarky and sarcastic tone.

"Don't play games with me," she said as the other woman walked towards her with a growing grin.

"But that's exactly what I want to do..." she whispered with a pout as she playfully trailed her finger down the valley of Isabela's chest, resting at her navel. Isabela chuckled,

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you? Tease…"

Hawke looked up at her bed's canopy and smiled, "Nah, seeing you climb up the bed post naked is satisfying enough."

"You're impossible," Isabela groaned while lightly shoving her lover's shoulder before throwing her personal items on the mattress to free her hands. She stepped onto the silk covered mattress then wrapped her plush legs against the bed post and shimmied up half way up, until she felt two softly calloused hands firmly grasping her buttocks. She looked back down to see Hawke momentarily entranced by her behind. Isabela arched her brow and smiled before inquiring with a wiggle, "Like what you see?"

"I just thought you could use a hand or two," Hawke said smirking back at the pirate, while trailing her fingers along Isabela's rim and down to her dewy crest and then biting the Riviani's lower thigh. Isabela moaned as she was spread apart and glazed by Hawke's tongue before being spanked and pushed up the beds column.

"You are such a tease," she said in disapproval while pulling herself up the roof of the bed and grabbing her unmentionables which, were much to her dismay, torn. "Andraste's granny panties Hawke! These are the third pair you've ruined," the pirate said while jumping down to show her the torn crotch.

"You weren't complaining when I was doing it…" Hawke replied earnestly as Isabela fumbled the black pair between her fingers with a pout trying to tie the ends together like she had done with the other pairs but with no luck.

"But these were my favorite; I got them off the Hero of Ferelden."

"I call bullshit," Hawke snickered while grabbing the torn pair from Isabela and clutching her gut, "the panties that saved Ferelden from the blight, do you get some kind of darkspawn killing bonus for wearing them?" she joked.

"It's not funny, I probably could have sold those on the black market for a fortune," Isabela chuckled back as she walked past Hawke over to one of the dressers and began rummaging through Hawkes clothing.

"Err wait what are you doing?" Hawke asked suddenly nervous of Isabela going through her disorganized and personal things even if it wasn't the first time.

"Well I can't just walk into the Hanged Man without a pair of skivvies," Isabela said with the content finally finding Hawke's under things, taking out a pair made of silk in Hawke's favorite color red. "Oooh yes these will do just nicely," she said slipping them on to a very snug fit.

"But those are my favorites..." Hawke objected as she pushed her arm through the sleeve of her house robe, staring at Isabela walk past her in her bright red briefs barely fitting the Riviani's curves.

"Too bad," she playfully replied pulling her tunic from the bed and sliding it over her head, "maybe you shouldn't be so rough next time."

"But you love it," Hawke responded smug grin leaning against her bed post as Isabela strapped on her boots.

"I do…" Isabela murmured with a smile while putting her head scarf back on. Isabela caught glance of Hawke's smile from her admittance and quickly wished to withdraw her words. "I need to go," she said promptly turning away from Hawke and stepping towards the bed room door but was hastily stopped by the touch of Hawke's hand on her forearm.

"You don't have to go…" the warrior pleaded.

Isabela shook her head and looked over her shoulder and said to the Ferelden girl suggestively, "If you wanted me to stay you should have kept going when you had my ass in the air."

"Point taken," Hawke agreed before leaning in quickly to steal a goodnight kiss from the pirate's pierced lips.  
******************************  
Growing impatient, Hawke and Aveline waited in front of estate for Isabela and Merrill to meet them. Aveline paced back and forth as Hawke tried to make small talk.

"I'm tired of waiting for that whore." Aveline muttered under her breath.

"Aw she isn't that bad- oh look there they are now, my band of misfits is complete," Hawke said with grin pointing over and the Riviani and Dalish.

"Isabela looks different." Aveline noted as they walked closer. Isabela was donning a new bit of armor on her arm, a black corset highlighting her relatively small waist, and something else that particularly caught Hawke's eye, a red silk band wrapped around her toned right arm that suspiciously looked like her former favorite pair of under things. Hawke pretended to yawn and stretch her arms to look oblivious to Isabela's enticing new garb.

"Sorry if we're late; Kitten and I did a little bit shopping," the pirate said casually, while gesturing to her new attire.

"I got necklace but Isabela got a bunch of pretty new things." Merrill chimed in with her usual enthusiasm staring at Isabela in admiration.

"What's with the arm band?" Aveline asked.

"Oh this?" Isabela said with a mischievous grin before fingering the red silk band, "It's just a little something Hawke gave me yesterday." Isabela winked at Hawke confirming the noble woman's fear, bringing a roaring blush to her face that she tried to hide behind her bangs. "Do you like it Hawke?" Isabela teased, popping her hip and resting her hand on her waist.

"I uh… think you look nice."

**Author's Note:**

> I originally published this on FF.net. It is my favorite of all of my Dragon Age works and will be the only one I will import to AO3.


End file.
